El pecado de los padres
by kotoko-98
Summary: La inspiración para este one shot surgió cuando me estaba leyendo los libros de la Saga Vanir, aunque ninguno de sus personajes aparecen. La historia trata sobre los problemas que pueden provocar en terceras personas las conductas ludópatas. Espero que os guste.


****_Es la primera historia que escribo de este tipo, sed compasivos. Espero vuestros comentarios para poder mejorar._

**EL PECADO DE LOS PADRES**

Una chica de largo pelo negro y ondulado, que se llamaba Laura, se encontraba a altas horas de la noche estudiando en la biblioteca, hacía una hora que se había ido la última persona que quedaba a parte de ella en la sala. Todo se encontraba en el más absoluto silencio y ella estaba muy concentrada en sus apuntes hasta que oyó un pequeño ruido que la desconcentró, miró a todos lados buscando el origen de ese ruido, pero allí no había nadie con ella, estaba sola rodeada de estanterías llenas de libros así que decidió volver a sus estudios. Cuando volvía a estar concentrada estudiando sintió una presencia a su espalda, se levantó y giró rápidamente para encontrarse con un hombre de casi dos metros de altura, con anchas espaldas, el pelo castaño claro y unos profundos ojos aguamarina que la observaban anhelante.

Laura se quedó petrificada, no sabía cómo no le había visto antes si hacía un momento había buscado por toda la sala para ver de dónde provenía el ruido. Ese hombre no hacía más que mirarla y Laura empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, miró al gran reloj de la pared que marcaba las 0:35 y tragó en seco.

- ¿Es el vigilante? – preguntó nerviosa. - Todavía queda una hora para que cierre la biblioteca…

Laura fue detenida por un dedo que se posicionó sobre sus labios haciéndola callar.

- No es la hora de cierre – respondió con una voz grave y seductora, - pero es la hora de hacer mi trabajo.

Cuando Laura iba a preguntar cuál era su trabajo sintió como ese hombre la tomaba y era elevada ligeramente del suelo mientras era besada de forma agresiva. Ella intentaba apartarle pero era más fuerte que ella, además este hombre recorrió su espalda con su gran mano hasta que presionó un pequeño punto que se encontraba en la parte baja de su espalda que hizo que ella dejara de ofrecer resistencia.

- Así me gusta gatita, no debes sacarle las uñas a tu amo – dijo sensualmente mientras le lamía el labio inferior. – Ahora disfrutaremos los dos del trabajo – dijo mientras la dejaba en el suelo pegada a su cuerpo.

Laura intentaba rebelarse y huir pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes y empezaba a sentir un hormigueo en las zonas donde ese hombre la había tocado. Él se alejó un paso para mirarla y habló.

- Eres hermosa, déjame verte – dijo mientras la observaba de arriba abajo viendo cada uno de los detalles de su fisonomía: su fino cuello, sus pechos insinuantes bajo esa camiseta de tirantes, sus largas piernas visibles debido al pequeño short que llevaba. – Eres perfecta, disfrutaré del trabajo – decía con una sonrisa de lado mientras asentía. – Vamos a verte bien.

El hombre se acercó y tomándola de la cintura empezó a subir la camiseta hasta que la sacó del todo. Laura quería resistirse pero no podía, había levantado inconscientemente los brazos para dejar que ese desconocido la desnudara. Una vez fuera la camiseta recorrió con sus manos los brazos de Laura, acarició su cuello, bajó rozando sus pechos todavía cubiertos por el sujetador y terminó posando sus manos en las caderas de ella. Los ojos del desconocido brillaban de deseo, hacía mucho tiempo que no le encomendaban un trabajo tan apetecible. Ahora era el turno de eso pequeños shorts que no cubrían nada y al mismo tiempo hacían que el sintiera mayores deseos de hacerlos desaparecer. Sin perder contacto visual en ningún momento le desabrochó los short y dejó que cayeran libremente por sus piernas, en ese momento Laura emitió un gritito ahogado de miedo pero seguía siendo incapaz de moverse y más teniendo esa mirada clavada en ella.

- No hay nada que temer gatita – decía mientras jugaba con la goma de sus bragas con una mano y con la otra la tomaba del mentón para hacer que se enfocara en él. – Vamos a jugar un rato – dijo divertido mientras le daba un lametón en la barbilla.

Laura se sentía indefensa, no sabía cómo salir de esta situación, estaba completamente perdida en esos ojos y ese tono de voz. El desconocido empezó a acariciar todo su cuerpo mientras la incitaba a caminar de espaldas hacia la mesa contigua a donde ella tenía los apuntes. Cuando chocó contra el borde de la mesa él la subió haciendo que quedara sentada. De repente Laura se vio desprovista de su sujetador, ese hombre se lo había quitado mientras la acariciaba, este hecho le dio completa libertad al hombre para bajar su cara hasta ponerla a la altura de sus pecho mientras los seguía masajeando, dio una lamida de prueba sobre uno de los pezones y gruñó satisfecho al ver que provocaba que se le pusiera la piel de gallina a Laura. Bajó más sus manos y tomó la goma de las bragas.

- Levanta ese bonito trasero que tienes gatita – cuando ella cumplió su orden le quitó las bragas. – Ahora enséñame lo que tienes ahí escondido – decía acariciándole el muslo.

Sin poder controlar su reacción, Laura abrió sus piernas mostrándole sus partes íntimas a ese desconocido. Él se relamía mirando el espectáculo que tenía delante y mientras con una mano la empujaba ligeramente para que se inclinara hacia atrás y se quedara apoyada sobre las manos, con la otra acariciaba la parte interna de su muslo haciendo que ella recibiera pequeños latigazos de placer.

- Vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí – decía gracioso a la vez que rozaba superficialmente su clítoris y ella se estremecía. – Juguemos gatita traviesa – ordenó tras recoger algo del flujo vaginal que empapaba su sexo.

La levantó de la posición en la que estaba y la dio la vuelta, tras acariciarla completamente le dio un pequeño empujón que hizo que se tuviera que apoyar en la mesa.

- Así no gatita – decía mientras le doblaba los codos y apoyaba todo su cuerpo sobre ella, cuando ya estaba colocada como él deseaba se incorporó ligeramente mientras le acariciaba la espalda. – Ya verás que así es mejor. – continuó a la vez que se deshacía de sus pantalones y un enorme pene saltaba complacido de escapar de su prisión. - Vas a conocer a mi compañero de trabajo.

Laura gimió de miedo pero era incapaz de moverse para huir o intentar defenderse; aun alejado y rozándola sutilmente con la yema de los dedos por su piel desnuda, sentía un impulso irrefrenable por obedecer y complacer a ese hombre que pretendía violarla. De un momento a otro Laura notó que ese hombre dejaba de tocarla y sintió un desasosiego incomprensible, como si fuera a dejar de respirar de un momento a otro si seguía alejado de ella. Laura giró la cabeza para suplicarle a ese hombre que quería subyugarla que no se alejara, las palabras no le salían, era incapaz de hablar al igual que no podía moverse sin que ese hombre le ordenara hacerlo, pero la intimidó mucho ver al hombre desnudo y con una cámara de video enfocada hacia ella.

- Vaya, eres realmente hermosa pequeña - dijo revisándola detalladamente tanto visualmente como con la cámara, Laura intentó apartar la vista cohibida - de eso nada gatita, quiero que me mires directamente y digas cuanto deseas que te folle este enorme pene - dijo para luego carcajearle y darle un azote.

- Yo... - empezó a hablar indecisa Laura.

- Venga gatita, si te mueres porque te folle como a una perra - dijo mientras hacía un zoom hacia su vagina - solo hay que verte - dijo socarrón.

- Deseo... deseo que me... - Laura intentaba resistirse y no sucumbir a ese hombre, pero no era capaz - me... me... folles.

- Tus deseos son órdenes para mi gatita - dijo mientras la empalaba con su enorme pene haciendo que el grito de Laura retumbara por todo el edificio. - Esa ha sido una muy buena expresión, irrepetible - decía mientras continuaba enfocándola con la cámara y la embestía brutalmente. - Eres deliciosa, el mejor trabajo que me han encomendado en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Por qué... por qué a mi? - preguntó con la voz rota por los jadeos y gemidos que era incapaz de controlar, provocándole una enorme carcajada a su violador.

- Eso es culpa de tu padre gatita - contestó aumentando el ritmo.

Después de esta horrible declaración dejó de hablar y solo era capaz de gemir sin control y derramar lágrimas de frustración, ¿qué le había hecho su padre? ¿por qué la castigaba de esta manera tan cruel?

Tras largos minutos que a Laura le parecieron horas (no porque fuera una tortura, era el mejor rato que le hubiera dado cualquiera de esos creídos niñatos con los que había estado) ese hombre se corrió y se alejó de ella dejándola derrumbada sobre la mesa incapaz de moverse.

- He disfrutado mucho de este trabajo, mi jefe estará muy complacido contigo - afirmó mientra recogía su ropa del suelo y empezaba a vestirse.

- ¿De qué habla? - preguntó asustada todavía incapaz de moverse de la posición en la que estaba - ¿quien es ese jefe?

- ¿No sabes del vicio de tu padre? - preguntó burlón - A tu padre le encanta jugar en las timbas de poker y ayer te apostó contra mi jefe. Ahora le perteneces a mi jefe y vas a ser su mascota. Yo solo recojo y evalúo el potencial de las adquisiciones - contestó mientras se la subía al hombro llevándosela sin retorno hacia su nueva vida de esclava sin nada más puesto que su dignidad por vestimenta.

FIN


End file.
